


molting

by soapyconnor



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, Grieving, M/M, One-Shot, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Wing AU, not mentioned or seen, tjis is so short what else do i tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapyconnor/pseuds/soapyconnor
Summary: it finally hit him.





	molting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kingscunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingscunt/gifts).



> hi i wrote this for @kingscunt / @agentpercivals on tumblr bc i love him and he deserves shit fndkfhkfgkh ok

            The day James died, something inside Alastair died.

            People say that that’s an overreaction. The molting of one’s wings and the blackening of the feathers was just a psychological thing that happened to people. The bond between soulmates was just a psychological placebo, and one mate getting injured and the other feeling it was just a part of the effect.

            Of course, there were scientists who disapproved that notion, but just like everything in life, people ignored facts.

            But Alastair didn’t care. He felt dead inside, and it was clear that he had lost a mate.

            He didn’t really notice when the feathers along the middle of his wings started to turn gray. He hadn’t really notice, since he never got out of bed to check on them. The most he saw of them were just glimpses out of his peripheral vision when Merlin and Harry came to check up on him and groomed his wings for him.

            He never noticed the feathers falling out and turning black either.

            The first time he noticed any of this was when Harry had forced him to get out of bed and forced him to go into the bathroom and take a bath. Harry was too busy paying attention to the water to notice Alastair standing in front of the mirror, studying himself.

            He looked relatively fine. His wings were already a natural dark gray, so them turning black wasn’t a big deal. He didn’t mind the red and gold tint going either. He didn’t really need the colorful decorations. He didn’t mind the fact flight feathers were going, and just flapping them a little bit made feathers scatter onto the floor.

            But seeing the lavender and silver feathers along the middle of his wings turning black and falling out?

            That _broke_ him. It was a final confirmation that James was really gone.

            He collapsed to his knees with a loud thump, and he heard Harry call out to him, before Harry was by his side. He didn’t care about the fact his wings were midnight black. He didn’t care that he would never be able to fly again.

            But what he _did_ care about was the fact that the last memories of James were starting to disappear.


End file.
